Drake y Josh
Drake & Josh es una serie de televisión estadounidense creada por Dan Schneider, es un spin-off de El Show de Amanda producida y transmitida por la cadena Nickelodeon protagonizada por Drake Bell y Josh Peck. Comenzó a transmitirse el 11 de enero de 2004 y cancelada el 16 de septiembre de 2007. Actualmente se transmite por el canal The N. Personajes Personajes Principales Drake Parker Actor: Drake Bell. Es un chico muy guapo que consigue citas con facilidad. Ha tenido más de 74 novias. Toca la guitarra y tiene una banda llamada "Drake y sus notas rockeras". Cree que hay monstruos en el ático de su casa. Es muy mal estudiante y tiene pocos conocimientos en temas como geografía; quiere mucho a Josh aunque le cuesta admitirlo. Voz en español: Enzo Fortuny. Josh Nichols Actor: Josh Peck. Es un chico totalmente diferente a Drake, es muy buen estudiante, no le gustan los deportes, adora los trucos de magia, la cocina y los videojuegos. Es muy bueno jugando pool. Es un gran fan de Oprah Winfrey. Puede tocar la armónica como se ha visto en algunos episodios. Sólo ha tenido una novia, Mindy. Voz en español: Eduardo Garza. Megan Parker Actriz: Miranda Cosgrove. Nacida el 8 de marzo de 1993, aunque se hace la "niña buena" con sus padres, a Megan le encanta hacerles bromas pesadas a Drake y Josh, a veces los ayuda a salirse de problemas, solo cuando sabe que ella no los ocasiona. Tiene un control de pulsera que controla el funcionamiento de su cuarto. Puede llegar a ser la antagonista de la serie. Voz en español: Elsa Covián y Lupita Leal. Audrey Parker-Nichols Actriz: Nancy Sullivan. Audrey es la madre de Drake y Megan. Se casó con Walter Nichols, el padre de Josh. Es madrastra de Josh pero no es como las otras madrastras, es muy buena. Interpretada en español por Pilar Escandón y Mónica Manjarrez. Walter Nichols Actor: Jonathan Goldstein. Es el padre de Josh. Trabaja como meteorólogo del canal 7 de la TV (aunque siempre pasa lo contrario de lo que predice). Se casó con Audrey Parker, la mamá de Drake y Megan. Tiene un set de trenes. Humberto Solórzano lo interpreta en español. Personajes Secundarios MIndy Crenshaw Actriz: Allison Scagliotti-Smith. Mindy nació el 8 de Abril de 1988. Es una chica muy lista. Siempre le gana a Josh en el concurso de ciencias. En la segunda temporada Josh fue su novio, pero terminaron y posteriormente volvieron en la misma temporada. Mindy y Megan son muy buenas amigas, siempre están haciendo planes para hacerle bromas pesadas a Drake. Vanessa Acosta la interpreta en español. Craig Ramirez y Eric Blonowitz Actores: Alec Medlock y Scott Halberstadt. Son dos nerds que siempre son utilizados por Drake y son buenos amigos de Josh. Con voz de Javier Olguín y Gabriel Ramos respectivamente. Helen Ophelia Dubuois Actriz: Yvette Nicole Brown. Helen es dueña del cine "Los Premiere", en donde Josh trabaja y en donde estuvo trabajando Drake. Adora a Drake, pero odia a Josh, aunque sea muy trabajador. Trabajó como actriz en un programa del cual todavía recibe comisiones. Se casó en la película "Un camarón gigante" con Buzz Baxter. Alejandra de la Rosa la interpreta en español. Alice Haffer Actriz: Julia Duffy. Es la maestra de Drake y Josh, madre de una ex-novia de Drake y una ex-comediante. Odia a Drake y además es la única maestra que le dio un 9 de calificación a Mindy Crenshaw quien se vengo de ella y de Drake por darle un 9. Suele decirle a Drake: "Te Odio, Drake" y él responde: "Lo sé.". Con voz en español de Rebeca Manríquez. Dr. Glazer Actor: Roark Critchlow El es el doctor más cercano a Drake y Josh, vive cruzando la calle. Siempre que hay una emergencia es al médico que designan para atender la emergencia como golpes, alergias, o alguna situación alarmante o que simplemente Drake y Josh no pueden resolver y sus tarifas de cobro siempre son excesivamente altas. Es interpretado en español por Javier Rivero. "El Loco" Steve Actor: Jerry Trainor. Un Empleado del cine "Los Premiere", es muy trabajador y calmado a veces, hasta que alguien (normalmente Josh) critica su trabajo o hace algo que le disgusta, se vuelve loco, los lunes especialmente, lo único que lo tranquiliza es la canción "Allà en la fuente había un chorrito" (Cri-Cri) A él le encanta Dora, la exploradora. José Luis Reza le da vida en español. Trevor Actor: Taran Killam. Trevor Wilson es uno de los amigos de Drake, que parece ser aún más tonto que Drake. Sólo aparece en el episodio "Nuestro auto" pero es mencionado mucho en el resto de la serie. Gavin Actor: Jake Farrow. Gavin tiene un corte de cabello muy peculiar (en el episodio de la temporada 4 "La apuesta", se hace un permanente). Siempre le está diciendo a Josh que limpie algo inusual en el cine, pero siempre termina limpiándolo él y diciendo (como frase) "lo tengo". También está enamorado de Audrey Parker. Además suele bailar el mambo con Hellen Doblaje Lista de episodios Peliculas para TV *'Drake & Josh van a Hollywood' : Drake y Josh están solos en casa después de que sus padres fueran a un crucero. Prometieron a sus padres llevar a Megan a el aereopuerto para que fuera a visitar a su amiga en Denver, pero accidentalmente la envían en un vuelo a Los Angeles. Ellos iran a Hollywood para regresarla, durante su estancia en Hollywood se veran inmiscuidos en un problema de magnitudes colosales. *'Drake y Josh Un camarón gigante' : Spin City Records quiere firmar un contrato con Drake para grabare un disco. Drake esta en el camino hacia la fama y la fortuna, pero la inexperiencia de Josh como manager lo lleva a firmar un contrato sin leerlo y accidentalmente cede todos los derechos creativos de la nueva canción de Drake. *'Drake Y Josh van a Nueva York' : Recientemente confirmado por nick en KCA Site en su sección de Actor de TV favorito, debajo de la descripción de Josh dice "In 2010 he'll be making us ROFL in the movies 'Drillbit Taylor' and ' Drake and Josh in New York", al parecer es el desenlace de la historia. Tema principal El tema principal de la serie es la canción "I Found A Way", interpretada por Drake Bell haciendola más corta (0:51 segundos), cuando en el álbum Telegraph dura 3:03 minutos. Escrito por Drake Bell y Michael Corcoran. Se puede encontrar en el soundtrack de la serie "Drake & Josh: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show", y en los albums de Drake Bell: Telegraph y It's Only Time en versión acústica. Y en algunos episodios aparece otras canciones como: "Highway to Nowhere" O "Don´t preach" (Que aparece en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood y en "La apuesta" de la tercera temporada). del álbum Telegraph. También la canción que Drake interpreta en "Un Camarón gigante" se llama "Makes me Happy" del álbum It's Only Time. Videojuegos En el 2006 se lanzó un juego para la Gameboy Advance que no tuvo tanto éxito. Pero en el 2007 se lanzó otro juego para el Nintendo DS que tampoco tuvo demasiado éxito. El juego de GBA consta de pequeños videojuegos en categoría puzzle. Curiosidades *En el Episodio "El nuevo profesor de Megan", cuando el compañero de Megan y baterista de la banda de Drake termina de tocar, se ve que tiene puesta una playera que dice "Lasers", parodiando al equipo de basquetbol de Los Ángeles los Lakers. *El set del cuarto de Drake y Josh es remodelado al terminar la primera parte de la primera temporada. *Drake ha cambiado los integrantes de su banda en 4 ocasiones durante toda la serie. *'Drake y Josh' está inspirado en una escena del El show de Amanda en el que aparecen Drake y Josh peleando por un camarón (por cierto, la primera vez que Drake Bell y Josh Peck compartieron cámara). Esa escena aparece al final de la película "Un Camarón Gigante". *"Drew & Jerry" es un parodia del mismo Drake y Josh, e incluso, en ese capítulo aparece Dan Schneider como el mismo. *En el episodio "Drew & Jerry" la familia va a ver un programa llamado Canadian Idol, una parodia de American Idol. *En el episodio "Los asadores de Gary" el Gary Coleman Grill es una parodia "George Foreman Grill". *El programa de la Dra. Phillys (final tercera temporada) es una parodia del Dr. Phill. *Las películas que están en cartelera en los cinemas Premiere son ficticias o parodias de otras películas. *En el episodio "El ladrón de cine" el programa "Los más buscados del FBI", es una parodia de "Los más buscados de América". *En el capítulo "La aventura" Drake llama a Josh y éste le dice "¡Estoy viendo Amas de casa desesperadas!"; este programa en verdad existe (Desperate Housewives). *En "Drake & Josh van a Hollywood" Josh en la laptop tiene un video de Drake cantando, ese video es de un capítulo de Zoey 101. *En el episodio "Tiberius el feroz" Walter está cantando "Highway to Nowhere", una canción de Drake Bell. *En Drake y Josh, Zoey 101 y iCarly tienen las mismas lap-top, que tienen una pera como logotipo, parodiando la marca Apple. *En el episodio "La poderosa pimienta peruana", mencionan la marca Yatsubashi de un televisor, parodiando la marca Mitsubishi. Incluso, en el episodio "El pupilo", cuando se el televisor de la habitación de Drake y Josh, se alcanza a distinguir la marca Yatsubashi. *Moka-Cola, el refresco preferido de Drake y Josh es parodia a Coca-Cola. *En la serie nombran un refresco llamado Fizz, es una bebida estadounidense sabor limonada. *En la película "Drake & Josh Van a Hollywood" aparecen partes de su casa que no fueron vistas en ningún otro capítulo; se puede ver la pared de adelante de la cocina, la sala y la habitación de los chicos (en la cual se encuentra una ventana que solo apareció en la película). *El G-O es una parodia del iPod (Y cuando Drake trabaja en Los Premiere, se le llama iBot); el Pretendo GS del Nintendo DS y la Juegósfera, del Nintendo GameCube (que quiere decir JuegoCubo en español). *La Juegósfera también es mencionada en un capítulo de South Park, pero en realidad es un juego de Nintendo 64 muy parecido al tetris pero en una esfera y se llamaba Gamesphere. *En el episodio "La Batalla de Panthatar" cuando Josh enciende la televisión se oye el tema oficial de Hannah Montana, pero dicen otro nombre parodiándolo así como el nombre de Natasha Bertman parodiando el nombre de la actriz Natalie Portman. *En el episodio "Un paseo en helicóptero" el piloto le dice a Drake las reglas para saltar del helicóptero y luego añade: las escribí en inglés para que entiendas, y Drake le dice: pero hablamos español. En la versión de inglés dice stand, pray, lay, aahhhhh, touchdown y Drake dice que si leen las iniciales de cada palabra dice SPLAT, apachurrado en español. *En el episodio "Nuestro auto" Josh esta viendo el Show de Amanda mientras investiga sobre las cosas del auto. *El personaje de "Henry Doheny" es una interpretación parodiada del gran mago "Harry Houdini". *En el episodio "Prevención Correctiva" los "Hail Stones" es una parodia de la famosa banda "Los Rolling Stones". *En el episodio de "Drake y Josh" (el episodio piloto) Josh dice que es la señorita Nancy, pero después ya no se menciona, excepto en el episodio "Creéme hermano". *En el episodio "La apuesta", Josh se come el borde de una taza de chocolate, un guiño a la vieja y famosa película "Un mundo de fantasía" donde Willy Wonka se come el borde de una taza después de tomar chocolate. *En algunos episodios se mencionan a los "Puppets" que es una parodia de los "Muppets". *En el episodio "La maestra malvada", Audrey le avisa a Josh que empezó "Urgencias", una parodia de la serie de Warner Channel "ER" que en español es "Sala de Urgencias". *En el episodio "Fan Número 1", Wendy le enseña a Megan el autográfo que le dio Drake, cuando Megan voltea la hoja se ve la foto de Frankie Muñiz; y en un texto muy pequeño dice "Malcolm el de en medio". *En el episodio "El Demonizador", hay un juego que se llama "Mystic Mountain", esta es una parodia de "Six Flags Magic Mountain". *Drake ha cambiado guitarra 3 veces. En la primera temporada tiene una Fender Stratocaster roja, en la segunda un Gibson Les Paul Epiphone morada. En un capítulo Drake tiene la misma Gibson solo que en color negro. *En la batalla de Panthatar Josh esta usando el sable de luz de Obi Wan pero en color verde. *Han habido varias veces que el apellido de Dan Schneider (el creador) a aparecido como en el episodio "Llamando al Doctor Drake" el hospital se llama ""St. Schneider's Hospital""; y en el episodio "La Casa del árbol" Megan dice: "Papá y Mamá se fueron a cenar con los Schneiders". Al lado de los cinemas Premier hay una pastelería llamada "Schneider's Bakery", aveces aparece como "Schneider´s Pizza". *En el episodio "La pequeña Diva" cuando Drake ve la lista de la fiesta de los Premier menciona el nombre Adam Sandler. *El el episodio Una Aventura en Helicoptero cuando Drake se gana el viaje en Helicoptero las mujeres dicen: En representación de Paramounte Studios y DreamScope esto es una parodia de Paramount Pictures y Dreamworks. *En el episodio Drake & Josh Inn el hotel donde se hospedan Audrey y Walter se llama Schneider. *En "Drake y Josh van a Hollywood" Megan se encuentra acostada en la cama del hotel leyendo uan revista llamada "Persons" en parodia a la revista people. * En las últimas dos temporadas de Drake y Josh ya no se ve a ninguno de los dos jugando videojuegos, a pesar de que Josh tenia una adicción hacia ellos en la primera temporada, aunque en el episodio "Una aventura en helicoptero" Drake menciona que aterrizó un helicoptero en un videojuego. * En el episodio "La guitarra" cuando Josh le dice a su madre "Ay mama te ves muy bien" y ella le dice "No, tu te ves mejor" Walter (Padre de Josh) menciona: bien ¿qué esta pasando aqui? ¿Acaso es una broma Punk'd? Punk'd es un programa de MTV de bromas hacia los famosos utilizando cámaras ocultas. *En el episodio "¿Estamos casados?", Cuando Drake y Yuca van al cine, se ve un letrero que dice "Pupet Fever" y a lado del título dice que el protagonista es Adam Snadler, esta es una parodia al actor Adam Sandler *Tanto en iCarly como en Drake y Josh hay un desquiciado que en iCarly es Lewbert el portero y en Drake y Josh El Loco Steve, quien hace a Spencer en Icarly el Hermano mayor de Carly. *En el Episodio "Los Hermanos Caradura" Drake toca el tema de "I found a way" la cual había dicho que era nueva y ya la había tocado en la temporada anterior el capitulo "Primer amor" . *En la canción de la apertura se puede notar que el color de Drake es verde y el color de Josh es azul, estos colores se han visto en el episodio "La Batalla de Panthtar" cuando Drake y Josh traen las espadas de la Guerra de las Galaxias. También se puede notar en la escuela de Drake y Josh en la pequeña torre que esta por la entrada. *En uno de los episodios Megan busca uno de sus videojuegos refiriendose a el como "Pretendo GS" parodiando al "Nintendo Ds" kfngfdk Emisión Internacional *Mundialmente: Nickelodeon y MTV. *México: Canal 5 de Televisa y Nickelodeon. *Colombia: Nickelodeon y RCN Television. *Perú: Canal 40 de Nickelodeon. *El Salvador: Nickelodeon y canal 19 de Grupo Megavision *Panamá: Tele7 del Grupo Medcom y Nickelodeon. *Costa Rica: Canal 7 y Teletica. *Resto de América Latina: Nickelodeon. *España: Antena 3 *Chile: Nickelodeon y Televisión Nacional de Chile (TVN)